


The Price of Love

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billionaire Rin Matsuoka makes meager living Aiichirou an offer he can't refuse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Love

"I'll give you all this money if you spend the night with me."

  
The words rang through Ai's head over and over again like a church bell.

  
It tok a few seconds before Ai snapped back to reality and responded.

  
"What?"

"I said all this money could be yours if you sleep with me. What do you say?"

  
The man who spoke waved his stack of hundreds enticingly.

  
Ai's eyes widened at how direct this man had been.

  
"I...um.."

  
'What the hell is with this guy?' Ai thought. And what was with himself too? He should be offended at the idea! But for some reason,Ai couldn't help but mull it over. Maybe it was because the man wasn't that bad to look at. Maybe he appreciated his boldness. Maybe it was because his rent was overdue. Ai managed to stammer out a response.  
"I..don't even know you."

  
Yes,THAT was the problem here,Ai thought. Good job.

  
"Oh I'm sorry. I was so caught up I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rin. Rin Matsuoka." Rin extended the hand that wasn't full of rent money over the bar table. Ai nervously shook it.

  
"Aiichirou Nitori. But..why me?"

  
"Simple. I thought you were the cutest person I've ever seen! I just had to have you."

  
Ai blushed. Cute? No way...really?

  
"You really think that?" Ai smiled. Why was he smiling,he questioned himself again. It was like an angel and devil were fighting on his shoulders and the devil was winning.  
"Of course! Look at you! Your pretty blue eyes and your lovely hair...and that outfit!"

  
Rin gestured to Ai's suit,which clung to Ai in all the right places.

  
Ai giggled like a schoolgirl and rubbed the rim of the glass of water on his table.

  
"So," Rin started pushed again. "Wanna come over and have some fun?"

  
Ai looked at Rin's handsome sharp toothed smile. His gorgeous red eyes. His fat stack of cash.

  
"Sure!" Ai's little devil finally made him give in. He guessed it couldn't hurt to just see what Rin had in store.

* * *

  
The two stepped into the marvelous penthouse and Rin took Ai's jacket as he stared at his surroundings with wonder. He had never seen an apartment this big!  
Rin noticed. "You like it?"

  
Ai made his way to the large window overlooking all of Tokyo. "Yeah!"

  
Rin smiled and started preparing drinks from the bar he had.

  
"So Rin..what do you do?"

  
"Me? I'm just a CEO of one of the biggest tech companies in the world,Shark Industries. No big deal. What about you?" Rin walked towards Ai with two glasses of scotch in hand.

  
"I um...work in a bookstore." Ai blushed in embarrassment at how small he was compared to Rin.  
  
"Really? What's it like?" Rin asked.

  
"It's fun I guess...but it doesn't pay much."

  
"I guess that's why you came with me,huh?"

  
"Well yeah but...you seem nice too! Plus you said I was cute..you're very charming!" Ai reassured Rin.

  
"Thanks! Here." Rin handed Ai the second glass.

  
"Cheers." Rin said,holding his glass up towards Ai. Ai smiled and clinked their glasses together before he took a sip. Ai smiled quickly melted into a grimace at the strong taste. Rin chuckled.

  
"Come on. Let me show you the bedroom." Rin said seductively.

* * *

  
The two of them made their way to Rin's bedroom. It was just almost big as the lounge of the penthouse. They sat on Rin's soft silk sheets. Ai couldn't help but rub his hands on them.

  
"So um...what now?" Ai asked nervously.

  
Rin gently leaned in,kissing Ai's lips. Ai closed his eyes and accepted Rin's tongue inside of his mouth. He rubbed it with his own tongue. Ai could taste the scotch and saliva,and started to get aroused. He moaned into Rin's lips and wrapped his arms around him. Ai could feel Rin's muscles through his expensive suit. Rin bit Ai's bottom lip,the sting of his sharp teeth sending chills down Ai's back. Rin broke their kiss,much to Ai's chagrin.

  
"Strip for me." he commanded.

  
Ai nodded and stood up. He nervously unbuttoned his shirt,revealing more of his pale skin,and his perky,pink nipples. He could feel Rin's lustful stare on his body,making his pants even tighter. He undid his belt and zipper,letting them fall to the floor,showing his white briefs. Rin could see the mound growing in them,making Ai blush even deeper.  
Ai turned around before slowly working them off,rolling his underwear over his round bottom. His erection sprang from under the elastic band,sending a small wave of pleasure through his body. He finally toed off his socks,and Rin spoke up.

  
"Good boy. Now come here." Rin started to remove his own clothes as Ai sat back on the bed.

  
"You're so hard already." Rin laughed. "I haven't even touched you yet."

  
Ai shifted uncomfortably. Rin's warm hand came to his chest and pushed him down and further onto the bed. Rin rolled on top of him and started to suck and lick at Ai's neck. Ai groaned softly as his neck was marked by Rin's teeth. The thought of someone seeing the hickeys scared and excited him.

  
Rin moved down to Ai's nipples,sucking and biting one,and pinching the other. Ai moaned even louder,and grinded his hips into Rin,rubbing his aching cock on Rin's clothed one. Rin started to moan as well.

  
"Impatient little thing aren't you. Can't wait to get paid?" Rin joked.

  
"Please..." Ai said.

  
"Please what?" Rin responded,even though he already knew the answer.

  
"Please...give it to me..." Ai spread his legs.

  
Rin smiled wickedly and licked his fingers. When they were properly wet,he started to finger Ai's exposed hole. Ai jumped at the contact. Rin's fingers were hot and big inside of his tight ass. The soft pads of Rin's fingertips massaged Ai's special spot. Ai started to moan and grind into Rin's palm.

  
"You like that,baby?"

  
"Yes,Rin! Nnng..." Ai groaned. Ai had played with himself like this many times but now it was different.

  
Rin licked his lips.   
"I need you to do something for me."

  
"Anything for you!"

  
"I want you call me Daddy."

  
"Yes Daddy!" Ai was too lost in pleasure to question it.

  
Rin slowly pulled his fingers out of Ai's heat,and went to the nightstand. Ai pouted.

  
"Turn over on your stomach." Rin ordered as he grabbed a bottle of lube. Ai did just that,sticking his ass in the air.  
Rin positioned himself behind Ai,undoing his trouserrs and freeing his hard cock.

  
"You ready baby?" he asked as he lubed himself up.

  
"Yes Daddy.." Ai said,wiggling his bottom.

  
Rin slowly pushed his cock into Ai's little hole. Ai winced at the thickness. Rin sighed and hissed as he pushed as deep as he could into Ai's delicious warmth.  
"Damn AI..your ass is so good I could spend all my money on it."

  
"Thank you daddy." Ai smiled.

  
Rin worked his hips into Ai's butt,grinding his cock right into Ai's prostate. Ai threw his head back and yelled in pleasure as his hole was stretched and pounded.  
"Daddy...so big...it feels good.." Ai stammered.  
"You feel good too my sweet boy.." Rin responded.

  
Ai's hole clenched around Rin as he spoke such sweet words to him. He started to ride back into his lover. Rin pulled Ai closer to him and embraced him,peppering the nape of his neck with chaste kisses and licking his ear. The room with moans and the sound of skin hitting skin as Rin fucked even faster. He rubbed his hands up and down Ai's chest,rubbing his nipples and played with his leaking cock,making Ai scream even more.

  
"Ah! Daddy don't! I'll cum!"

  
"Cum for me my sweet boy." Rin grunted.

  
Ai did as he was told and let out a loud squeal as he pounded himself onto Rin's manhood until he realeased onto Rin's sheets. Rin pushed Ai back down onto the bed. He pulled himself out and rolled Ai over,stroking himself to orgasm on Ai's face. Rin panted as he looked down to admire his work.

  
Ai licked what he could reach with his tongue,scooping the rest with his fingertips.

  
"Thank you Daddy!"

  
"No sweetheart,thank you."

Afterwards,they got dressed and Ai stumbled as best he could from Rin's penthouse,cash in tow.

* * *

  
It was a few days since Ai and Rin's tryst. They still kept in touch,having a special arrangement. As long as Rin spent his fortune on him,Ai would see Rin like a lover. It wasn't a bad deal for either of them. Ai recieved a call on his fancy new cellphone. Speak of the devil,he thought.

  
"Hey sweetie!"  
"Hi Daddy!"  
"I got you those shoes you wanted."  
"Aww thanks Daddy! I'll make sure to give you something extra special okay!"  
"You don't have to do that kid."  
"I know. But I want to. And so do you!"

  
Ai thought to himself,Maybe you can buy happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was Fifty Shades of Grey Hair


End file.
